


Practice Makes Perfect

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Non-Stop Gifts/AUs [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Kissing, M/M, Sweet Kisses, response fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: Based on Writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle's Only a Kiss: John asks Lafayette for a kiss.  Lafayette obliges.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053003) by [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle). 



> Because I couldn't not write a response to that beautiful bit of fanfic.

Lafayette’s still trying to work out what he kind of filters he wants to use for his next set.  He flicks through the options on the couch.  Humming occasionally when he holds the sheets up to the light.  The red lens is nice.  The blue is too.  Both bring out different shades and—

John’s head rests on his shoulder.  He’d been sitting on the the other end of the couch for a while.  Shifting every so often.  Muttering on the opposite side of his book.  Something about a blind assassin and a fort of some sort.  Lafayette lost the plot pretty early on.  

Seemingly uncomfortable, John had twitched restlessly until he’d flopped against Lafayette’s body.  All but pushing Lafayette’s arm out of the way.  It doesn’t take much to reorganize.  Put his arm around John’s body and keep playing with his camera while John returns to his novel.

Eventually John even closes his book.  Folds it and sets it to the side.  Just closes his eyes and dozes against Lafayette’s chest.  It gives Lafayette a chance to make some notations on a notebook he’s got rested nearby.  Which picture will be exposed to which setting so he can get it right.  Consistency is the key.

When John nudges his arm to get out, Lafayette lets him up without thinking of it.  Pauses with his pencil still on his page when John doesn’t leave the couch.  Just rotates so he’s sitting upright.  Inches from Lafayette’s face.  “Does _mon amour_ want something?” Lafayette asks, letting the pencil slide so it rests in the crook of his thumb and pointer finger.  

John mumbles something.  Words slurring together unintelligibly.  Frustration crosses his face, but he rallies.  Bites his lip even as his eyes flick awkwardly around Lafayette’s face.  Never quite making eye contact for long.   “Can I have a kiss?” he finally asks.  Cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red.  

 _Of course,_ Lafayette thinks immediately.  Only to pause.  Consider.  He shifts his pencil.  Has it sliding between every other finger.  Point safely away from his palm.  Reaching up, he cups John’s face.  Pulls him closer.  Is only somewhat surprised when John goes.  Soft and pliant.  Eyes wide open like he can’t quite believe it.

Their lips touch, and it’s gentle.  Sweet.  Lafayette closes his own eyes and lets himself enjoy it.  Enjoy how warm John’s lips are.  Enjoy the pleasant feeling of John’s tongue as it hesitantly licks against Lafayette’s.  The sensation is...shockingly new.  Lafayette can’t remember the last time they kissed like this.

If they’ve ever.

He wonders why not.

John bites lightly at his lips, and Lafayette smiles into it.  Presses forward to taste and lick.  To plunder John’s willing mouth.  He sighs underneath Lafayette’s tough.  He leans into it and relaxes against his body.  The notebook slips off of the arm of the couch.  Slapping against the ground with a thud.

It doesn’t take much to shift.  To release the pencil and move so John’s laying more securely on the couch.  More than that, for Lafayette to trade positions.  Stretch out each one of John’s limbs and cradle them.  Caress them.  Let his body mold on top of them and hold them. Down.

Lafayette keeps one hand steadying John’s head though.  Strokes his limbs and massages them.  Lips never leaving John’s.  Not for a moment.  He can feel his blood warming, and his pants tightening.  But all of that is second to the sweet joy that is their kiss.

And when they finally part, Lafayette cannot help a small chuckle.  Leaning up so he can nudge John’s nose with his own. “You only had to ask,” he tells John kindly.

John’s staring up at him.  Eyes wide and shocked.  His tongue keeps licking his lips like he expects them to be warmed once more.  His cheeks are burning bright.  Lafayette reaches up to stroke one precious cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.  One day, he’ll convince John Laurens that he’s truly as flawless as Lafayette believes him to be.

Until then…

Lafayette leans forward and reseals their lips.  

Sometimes, being gentle can be nice.


End file.
